Diarturia Date
by Trevyler
Summary: Another entry to my Fate one-shot series, but this time focusing on Arturia and Diarmuid as opposed to Emiya and Mordred. Takes place between Country Ride and Second Date. Arturia receive a call from Diarmuid, her boyfriend, and they decide to spend a bit of time together on her day off. Diarturia if you can't tell already. Mentioned Emiya/Mordred
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to another Fate/Stay Night one shot. This time I'm taking a break from my usual Emiya/Mordred stories to write about one of my favorite ships Diarmuid x Arturia. If you're also a fan of this ship, I recommend reading Ms. AtomicBomb's Diarturia stories. They are fantastic. This takes place in the same universe as the other one-shots, but it's a bit of a side story focusing on these two rather than the usual couple. This takes place before Second Date and after Country Ride. Let's get started shall we?**

* * *

Arturia was having a nice morning. It was a nice quiet day, as Mordred was still in bed, and she had some time to herself. Usually she'd be working, but she'd decided to take the day off to relax a bit.

Her mood was better than usual, given the fact that not only was she currently in a good relationship, but her daughter as well. She hadn't seen Mordred in such a good mood in ages. Much less when it came to dating. Archer Emiya seemed to be a pretty nice guy. Him and Mordred seemed to hit it off due to a few shared interests and gave got along fine to her knowledge.

Speaking of relationships, her own boyfriend, it felt strange to say after so long, was quite the gentlemen himself. He always complimented her no matter how humble she tried to be. He'd visited her when they both had time. There has even been a couple of times that he showed up at work and bought something as an excuse to see her.

It was hard for men to catch her attention in the way the Irishman had. Even when he could've had countless beautiful women throwing themselves at him, he chose her. She felt she was lacking in many ways, but she was proud of what she'd accomplished and the daughter she'd raised on her own. Diarmuid brought out a side of her that she thought had been long gone. The younger her within that had gotten buried amongst all the responsibility of her life.

Speaking of Diarmuid, he was calling her right now, "Hello." she answered the phone.

A voice came through the other end, "Hello Arturia. Are you available today?" Diarmuid asked.

She smiled, "As a matter of fact, I am. Why do you ask?" she responded.

She swore she could feel him smiling on the other end, "I was wondering if you'd be interested in accompanying me to the park today for a picnic." he offered.

The blonde liked the idea, "I would be delighted. When would you like me to be ready?" she asked.

He shifted the phone a little, "That's great. Can you be ready in about half an hour?" he asked.

She held the phone between her shoulder and ear as she began looking for something, "I can do that. I shall see you then." she answered.

He said the same to her and they both hung up. Now to get ready. She'd already gone through her normal morning routine, so she just needed to find proper attire.

Arturia hoped that her choice was appropriate for the occasion. She had chosen to wear a white blouse, long blue skirt, leggings, and brown boots. It was one of her favorite outfits to wear. She'd gotten as a gift from a friend a few years back and had loved it since.

She felt right to wear it to go out with Diarmuid.

A knock was heard at the door. Arturia grabbed her small purse in case she needed anything in it, and headed to the door.

When she opened the door, the dark haired man smiled, "You're looking lovely today Arturia. Ready to go?" he complimented.

She nodded with a blush, "Thank you. Let us be on our way." she said in reply.

When they got to his car, she smiled shyly, "Oh and you are looking handsome yourself Diarmuid." she returned the compliment.

The Irishman couldn't help the small blush that adored his cheeks. While he'd been considered good looking by many, it meant a lot more to hear it from his beautiful girlfriend.

He cleared his throat, "Many thanks M'lady." he responded.

* * *

At the park, there was quite a few people, but luckly they found a spot to enjoy their time together in peace. Diarmuid laid out the blanket and all the food despite Arturia's insistence that she help.

He took her hand, kissing her knuckles, "Please let me do this for you. I enjoy doing things for you." he said in a gentlemanly tone.

She sighed, "Very well then." she reluctantly agreed.

They sat down and began unpacking their lunch. Arturia ended up eating most of the sandwiches as well as some of thr fruit and veggies that had been packed.

Yet Diarmuid gave no complaints and just continued to eat his smaller portions with an amused expression. Her eating habits may be consolidation embarrassing to some but Diarmuid found that they were actually somewhat adorable.

Arturia saw him staring at her, "Is there something on my face?" she asked.

Diarmuid chuckles, "No. I was simply admiring you." he answered honestly.

She gave a humble smile, "Well, there's not much to admire, but I appreciate your compliments." she stated honestly.

The man's amber eyes widened, "Nothing to admire?" he questioned.

Arturia wondered where he was going with this. The way he said it hinted that he had more to say.

He dashed up to her, grabbing her arms as he did so, "You have beauty, grace, and strength unlike any woman I have ever seen. You're incredibly kind and yet stern when need be. You are a loving mother who raised a child just a strong and beautiful in her own way. That is admirable beyond what I can express." he said, getting somewhat dramatic.

He hadn't realized that during his speech, he had moved closer to her. They were face to face, merely inches apart.

Diarmuid blushed and turned away bashfully, "My apologies. I seem to have gotten a bit caught up in the moment." he apologized.

Arturia's face flushed slightly as well, but she smiled regardless, "It is quite alright." she replied in earnest.

He laughed lightly, "Regardless of your feelings, my words ring true as far as I'm concerned. You don't give yourself the credit you deserve." he told her, completely serious.

The two finished lunch after this in peaceful silence.

Diarmuid smiled as he watched the blonde watch the children playing in the park.

She looked sheepish as she realized she was caught, "U-um I'm sorry Dia. Were you asking me something?" she stuttered.

He nodded, "I was simply asking if you had anything you wanted to do today. If you want we could do it together." he offered.

Arturia looked thoughtful for a moment, "I don't have anything in particular planned. Today was my day off. I was just gonna take it easy and relax a bit. Of course spending time with you would be just as enjoyable." she responded brightly.

The man was enraptured by her smile, "...I am most pleased to hear it. What would you like to do?" he asked.

She grinned, "Well there is something I've been wanting to do recently." she answered.

* * *

An art museum wasn't something he'd expected, but he was pleasantly surprised. While he wasn't exactly an art expert, he could appreciate well made and expressive work.

Arturia seemed to enjoy just having his company while she viewed various styles of art from various places and times. He peacefully admired her as her expressions changed in reaction to each work of art.

He held back from saying something incredibly cheesy like none of them could compare to her beauty. No matter true it may have been in his eyes.

Of course in doing this various questions and comments may have gone over his head a bit with him not being in the state of mind to answer them at the moment.

Arturia noticed that after a while he was paying more attention to her than the paintings they were currently looking at, "Is something the matter Diarmuid?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Not at all. I'm simply enjoying seeing you enjoy yourself." he answered.

She blushed, "I-I See..." she stuttered, "Very well then. I do not have any complaints then if you don't." she said, trying to hide her embarrassment a bit.

They continued until they decided to stop in the small restaurant downstairs for something to drink. They had both gotten a cup of coffee. The few minutes or so they spent drinking it was filled with small talk about various likes and dislikes.

After leaving, Arturia received a text from Mordred asking where she was. She replied that she was out with Diarmuid. Mordred asked her if she would be home in time for dinner. Arturia told her that she would be home in time to make dinner. Mordred seemed happy with that response and the conversation ended there.

Diarmuid got a call a bit later from Cu saying that he needed a ride from his part time job.

The Irishman looked apologetic, "I'm afraid I must end our day together here. It seems Cu's normal ride to and from work decided to ditch him today." he informed here.

Arturia frowned at first, "That's , I did enjoy the time we did get very much. I'd like to do something like this again sometime." she told him, lips upturning into a smile.

Diarmuid gave a relieved sigh, "Thank you. As would I. Well, I guess it's time I escort you home milady." he said.

The blonde took his hand with a smile as they headed to the car.

* * *

When she got inside Mordred was sitting on the couch with her arms over the back.

She looked over her shoulder when Arturia entered, "Oh hey Mom." she greeted.

Arturia smiled, "How was your day Mordred? I'm guessing you slept a lot of it away." she teased.

Mordred threw a nod her way, "Yeah. I was feeling lazy today. I did however do some of the chores to give you a bit of a break." she answered.

Arturia laughed softly. No matter how tough Mordred may act, she had a good heart. Especially towards her mother who she held in high regard.

She ruffled her daughter's hair, "Thank you Mordred." she thanked.

Mordred gave a slight smile, "No problem Mom." she replied.

* * *

 **Honestly this was going to be longer, but I decided to save some of the ideas for later. It's basically just a bit of fluff. I might make more side chapters like this then compile all the one-shots in the correct order and a full story once I finish this series. Anyway, thanks for reading and remember to feel free to contact me if you have ideas or notice some mistakes. Have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Note

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to a quick note I'm writing.**

I just wanted to let the readers of this story to that this story is one of a series of Archer/Mordred one-shots.

These stories include:

 _Blind Date_  
 _House Visit_  
 _Country Ride  
Second Date_

And more that will come out over time.

There is also a separate, but very similar one-shot called _Red Clad Temper._

If you haven't checked the others out but you are a fan of one or more of these then I recommend you do so. I will not be updating these stories because like I said, they are one-shots.

 **Expect more one-shots or maybe a two-shot soon. Have a great day everyone and I'll see you all next time.**

 **~Trevyler**

* * *

UPDATE: Diarturia Date is also part of this series. It takes place between Country Ride and Second Date. However, it is not necessary to read for understanding of the plot of this series.


End file.
